The More Things Change
by AtlantianDream
Summary: Wyatt finds out some life changing news! Follow the story of all of our lovable characters as they form a future as they change the past. My first Charmed fanfic! Be nice....and tell me what you think!


Disclaimer: This is my first Charmed story! I do not own the characters...I'm just playing with them! I'm the kind of writer that writes faster with the more reviews I get!! REVIEWS! I live for them!

* * *

_Sometime in the not so distant future_ ~

Trembling she reached down onto the marble top vanity and lifted up what could possibly change her future…hell……maybe even the futures of others.

Steadying herself and taking a deep breath she slowly lifted up the stick.

As she saw the color her stomach fell. Instantly she dropped the pregnancy test onto the floor.

Her eyes searched the vanity in front of her as if it held the answer to her current situation.

Closing her eyes she let herself realize just what it all meant.

It had been a one night stand. One stupid night with a guy she had met at the old P3 club…and…

_Oh God! This can't be happening._

The first thought through her head was that wrong or right…she was keeping the baby. No matter what she was keeping the child growing inside of her.

It had only taken a second but…her hand extended down to her stomach…she had become protective of the baby that she now knew was there.

Pounding on the door made her jump.

"I SWEAR TO **GOD** ALEX…IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM…"

Alex didn't need to hear the rest. Storming out of the bathroom Alex stared daggers at the man before her.

"You keep forgetting that I'm a female! A woman! A girl! Is it POSSIBLE…that I can't get FIVE minutes of PRIVACY!!"

The man in front of her had a look on his face that showed both boredom and slight annoyance, yet his handsome features only increased Alex's anger at how blasé he was taking her rant.

It caused her to jab him in the stomach quite hard, making him double over almost instantly.

Walking away Alex immediately muttered.

" I swear to God Angelo one day I'm going to beat you half to death."

Angelo dove into the bathroom as fast as he could to quickly relieve himself. After a few seconds of recovering Angelo zipped up and walked over to the sink to wash his hands when he felt something crunch beneath his feet.

The first thought through his head was an obscenity…followed by shock.

Lifting away his foot he realized what the item was. His eyebrows furrowed as his eyes narrowed as he bent down and observed the object.

Kneeling down and staring at the blue color on the pregnancy test took time to process. Finally…it all connected.

Faster than he had ever moved before he jumped out the door and down the hall, jumped down the stairs in one huge jump. But before he could make it….Alex……driving down the road.

Angelo leaned on his legs and tried to gasp in air as he watched the car vanish from sight.

It took him a few seconds to realize that he needed to find Anthony and tell him what happened.

As he turned to go back into the house and grab his cellphone he looked up and found Aunt Helen looking at him with her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

Angelo looked up at his great aunt as her gray hair whipped around in the wind.

Angelo looked scared for one second…It was all it took for the smirk on her face to turn into one of concern.

* * *

Wyatt found himself flying back into a piece of furniture as another fireball almost fried his hair off.

It was hard to breathe for a few seconds but as hands grabbed his shirt and yanked him up, he really didn't have time to breathe.

Immediately Wyatt dove and drove the demon off of him and onto the ground......unfortunately going down with him.

It took a few minutes of struggling around before Wyatt was able to vanquish the demon.

Of course his victory only lasted a few seconds before another demon appeared.

Wyatt let out a huge sigh and quickly threw a fireball illiminating the demon before he could move.

"What'd I miss?" Came Chris' voice as he entered the room. A quick look around let him know that his brother Wyatt had been fighting demons in their club.

Wyatt stood breathing heavily as he stared daggers at his brother.

"I've been getting attacked by demons if you haven't noticed. Why didn't you orb in here when I called for you?!"

Chris just rolled his eyes and walked towards the disaster area of the bar where most of the fighting had occured.

"I was busy with Mom and and Aunt Paige at the house. Coming up with a spell and potion to get rid of the Shurai. We're still not sure why there suddenly coming after us."

Wyatt looked from his brother to the rubble around him.

"Yeah I have to admit we have been experiencing alot more demon attacks in the last month." Wyatt said, then turned back to look at his brother with a curious look to his face - one that mimicked his father's almost exactly.

"Are we sure we can't find anything more on the Shurai? Maybe we missed something important."

Chris shook his head no.

"There not in the book of shadows and there's nothing in the school about them. The only thing we know is from the demons that have attacked."

The opening of the doors caused them both to turn immediately, thinking it might be another demon.....but both stopped when they saw a familiar face.

Wyatt suddenly remembered where he knew the face from. His face slowly formed into a smile.

"Hi!" Wyatt said in slight happiness...slight surprise.

Alex smiled and slowly walked towards Wyatt. "I was hoping I'd find you here."

Chris's blue eyes followed the girl carefully. She was beautiful, and he remembered quite well who she was. But still he couldn't help himself.

As Alex approached she looked around Wyatt and then smirked as she looked up at Wyatt with a raised eyebrow.

Looking around Wyatt let out a "ahh". Then looking at the woman in front of him with the beautiful dark brown eyes with honey accents, and long silky black hair, he found the lie slip out naturally as it tended to when talking to non-family.

"We ah....we had a bar fight last night.....kind of....got way out of hand."

Wyatt gave a look to his brother who pursed his lips and nodded.

Apparently it hadn't been that bad a lie.

Wyatt looked at Alex and furrowed his brows.

"Alex? What are you dong here?"

Alex felt her stomach tighten...the idea of him forgetting her name very much upsetting her.

"Yeah (nodding her head), um...Wyatt......we need to talk."

Alex stared at Wyatt pointedly.

Wyatt's eyes found his brothers and then found Alex's again.

"Ok."

Chris raised his eyebrows and took a step back from the duo before turning and leaving the room.

Wyatt put his hands in his back pockets as he looked up at Alex with his beautiful deep eyes.

"It's ah...it's good to see you......even though I'm shocked to see you."

Alex bit her lip, "Yeah um...I'm sorry about...what happened."

Wyatt tried not to remember how hard it had been to get over Alex. They had gone out for all of two weeks before he had demons to vanquish and......before she had disappeared.

It had been a little over two months ago. But he remembered her. God how he remembered her. Trying to play the forgettful guy was hard. Especially with how crazy he had fallen for her.

"It's ok. I sort of...left you hanging quite a few times..." and before Wyatt could finish, before he could say anything more...Alex said two words that rocked his life.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Author's Note: I know you want more! REVIEW!! Oh and ah....I have some major surprises coming! Type those reviews!!


End file.
